Under Phase I of the project (SBIR PHS 2008-1, Development of Methodology for Measuring and Enhancing Compliance for Medications, Topic 33), the MobileMedMinder was successfully demonstrated. Phase II will involve collaboration to develop and commercialize the MobileMedMinder. This product will allow users to enroll and verify medication intake using the existing mobile devices, and link seemlessly to the web through a wireless connection. MobileMedMinder will provide the following: 1) automatic or semi-automatic entry of medication information through Medscanning, electronic pick lists, voice recognition. 2) Real-time communication with an on-line server where medication can be monitored and recommendations made from automated systems, caregivers or physicians directly or through social networking solutions. 3) If successful, MobileMedMinder can be extended as a mobile platform for chronic disease management system, such as diabetes, depression, hypertension, etc. A user-centered usability testing and subject study at the Ohio State University Medical Center is planned to provide a comprehensive, non-intrusive, portable solution in support of medication compliance. The ultimate goal is to develop a product for use by patients on a mobile/web platform to promote medication compliance and behavior change that can be subsequently commercialized.